Ion exchange materials are commonly employed to treat and remove ionizable components from fluids for a variety of applications. Flow-through beds or flow-through devices for fluid treatment may employ exchange material or components in the form of grains, fabrics or membranes. The ion exchange functionality operates to transport one type of ion across the material in an electric field, while substantially or effectively blocking most ions of the opposite polarity. Anion exchange polymers and materials carry cationic groups, which repel cations and are selective to anions.
Anion exchange polymers may be prepared from tertiary amines, which are quaternized to provide anionic functionality. The quaternary ammonium compounds are crosslinked and polymerized to form anion exchange polymers. Typical methods for making anion exchange polymers require the use of alkyl halides for quaternizing the anion exchange polymer.
Alkyl halides are expensive and hazardous to use. It would be desirable to prepare improved anion exchange polymers having superior properties without using alkyl halides.